Broken Sage
by FlameRider88
Summary: Twenty-year-old Sage is a genius, yet she can't remember most of her life. When multiple attacks follow Sage she must team up with an old friend and remember her past. Before it kills her. Takes place after season four. Sherlock Holmes. OC. Bill Wiggins. John Watson (Rated M just in case) [Trigger warnings: for drug abuse and mental illnesses]
1. Chapter 1

_Trigger warning [drug abuse, mental illness]_

"You're an idiot," I muttered, still reading my book. My music played from my phone beside me.

"Did she just call you an idiot?" The short man beside Sherlock asked. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at me. They had entered without warning, which was normal for Sherlock but I didn't know the man beside him.

"Yes, I do that quite often." I snapped the book close and stood from my chair. I stared at the short man standing slightly behind Sherlock. Old eyes on a young face. His hands steady and smooth. He wore a loose jacket over a tighter shirt and baggy jeans. Clothes made for moving around. I glanced at his shoes and noticed boots, worn and at least four years old. His hair was neat with product to keep it from getting messed up. His right eyes squinted more than his left, saying he was used to looking through a scoop. He stood stiffly yet it was like second nature to him. "A soldier, young so Afghanistan, Sherlock doesn't have friends but by the way your standing beside him I would guess you are the closest thing he has to one. A the very least you consider him a friend for whatever reason. Clever but simple-minded. Someone Sherlock can talk and show off to."

"Amazing." he breathed. "I'm Dr. John Watson."

"Monique Salvia." I bow my head at him before turning my attention to Sherlock. "What do you want, William?"

"Well, Sage. I need your help." he tilted his head at me. I grinned.

"Of course you do. You never make visits as friends." I knew the bitterness in my voice was clear but I refused to hide it.

"Sage?" John asked.

"It's her first name," Sherlock explained.

We glared at each other for a long minute. John stared at us, shifting his feet as he waited.

"Were you two once together?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"No. He can't love someone if he tried." I snapped.

"Well, he is a psychopath." John shrugged.

"High functioning sociopath." We said at the same time.

"She is also a sociopath, just much better at hiding it," Sherlock added. I grinned and nodded.

"It's just so much more fun watching people grow more and more scared of you when they realize you don't feel the same level of empathy," I answered. John glanced at the door behind him and took a deep breath. "So you found a new pet, one that won't outsmart you?"

"You were never my pet." Sherlock snapped.

"No, I forgot, I was just a kid wanting a friend that understood me. But to you, I was a challenge, someone you had to outsmart every single day." I grit my teeth. He stared at me in silence. "Get out."

"Listen, Monique. We need your help." John stepped forward and handed me a file. I sat back in my chair with another shot of anger at Sherlock and opened it. "We only have an hour before he strikes again."

"A time limit. Fun." I mumbled. Three deaths. All male, about thirty-two, black hair and brown eyes. Killed by a knife in their gut. Puncturing the stomach causing septic shock. Killed at six o'clock. Found in their living room. No trace of a break in. "What was their family status?"

"All married. No kids."

"Any girlfriends?" I held up the pictures and stared at them.

"Actually yes. Jackson was dating a woman named Sarah Kelnity. Kerson was dating a woman named Hailey Tranks. Hemsworth was dating Katy Rahilens." John answered. I narrowed my eyes at the picture. The I grabbed a note book off my desk and scribbled down the names. Same letters. I moved them around before showing them to Sherlock.

"Lyra Katheins?" He asked.

"That's your killer. Same woman, dating multiple men. She kills the guys cheating on their wife with her, maybe even has a deal with the wives." I leaned back and handed the fire back to John. "I'm sure the wives found out about their husbands cheating habits. They gave you the name, knowing it wasn't her real name."

"Amazing." John breathed. He glanced at Sherlock and frowned. "Why couldn't you figure that out?"

"He knew it was the mistress. He just didn't know who." I stood and walked up to him. Staring at the heartless man. "You've never been good for anagrams."

"That's not it." He said. I stared at his eyes, noting the pupil dilation. I glanced at his jugular vein and noticed it moved faster.

"Right… you just don't understand human actions." I rolled my eyes and stepped back. "She'd be a younger woman, slim and put together. She might use colour contacts and wigs and has many apartments scattered about the city. Anything I'm missing, William?"

"I hate when you call me that."

"I hate when you visit me."

"You two are freaking me out," John said. I glanced at him and shrugged. I walked to the door and grabbed my jacket, pulling it on and nodding at the men. "You're coming?"

"I'm bored." I shrugged. I put my headphones in my phone and one earbud in my ear.

"How can you think with that racket?" Sherlock asked.

"Let's go, William." I sighed. John snickered behind his hand as he walked out the door. Sherlock stared at me, his eyes wide.

"You're mad." he mused.

"No shit, Sherlock. Move." I said, stepping out the door. John caught a cab for us. I slipped in first, sitting at the far window. John sat between us and Sherlock on the other side of him.

"How old are you?" John asked me.

"Eighteen," I answered.

"You're incredibly smart." He said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yep." I breathed. I stared out the window at the passing buildings.

"Are you in university?"

"No. Why go to a place where I could teach the lessons myself."

"So what do you do?"

"Same a Sherlock. But I get called in more because I'm not a huge ass."

"She's got a point, Sherlock." John glanced at him. I grinned out the window, subconsciously rubbing my left arm. "The police force hates you."

"And I hate them. It's a mutual hatred." Sherlock shrugged.

"They are all idiots." I agreed. "Though I like Greg, he's pretty smart."

"Who?"

"Lestrade."

"Oh."

"Idiot," I muttered again. We got to the police station and piled out.

"Monique. What a surprise." Greg said when we entered. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Lyra Katheins is your killer," Sherlock said.

"How do you know?" Greg asked.

"I know." I snapped at Sherlock before turning to Greg. "All the mistresses names are anagrams of Lyra Katheins."

"Ana-what?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Anagrams. Where letters of one word are rearranged to form another word. Or in this case, another name." I explained.

"And he's the smart one?" Sherlock asked me.

"I will punch you, Sherlock," I warned without looking at him. "Bring her in."

"And if you're wrong?" Greg asked. I grinned at him. "Right, you're never wrong."

"Thank you. Now I'm grabbing a coffee. I haven't slept in three days." I pointed at the coffee maker before striding off.

"Three days?" John asked. I glanced back at him and grinned.

"She doesn't need sleep. She gets bored too fast." Sherlock muttered.

"Just like you," John asked. Sherlock stared at me but refused to answer. I fixed my cup before walking back over.

"By the way, how is Euros?" I asked. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Still locked away? Shame, she's a brilliant mind."

"She's crazy," John stated. I shrugged.

"All geniuses are," I answered. "A hundred years ago Sherlock and I would still be locked away in a mental asylum."

"Shut up, Sage," Sherlock growled. I tilted my head at John's confused look.

"Oh, he doesn't know… I see." I took a sip of my coffee.

"I don't understand." John glanced between us.

"You know they started making shirts with that saying on them. On the back, it says 'I still don't understand'." I told him. "You should get one and save your breath."

"Oh great, you're back." A new voice joined our conversation. I turned to see Sally Donovan approach us.

"There no need to be rude Sally." I grinned. "Where's Anderson? Did you two break up already?"

"Demon child." She hissed.

"Nope, just a sociopath. Sorry." I answered. "Though the child growing in your stomach may well be."

Her nostrils flared as she pressed a hand to her stomach before turning and rushing off.

"Wow. You two really are alike." John muttered. I tilted my head and shrugged.

"I used to be nice to her. Until she started calling me a demon child. Now I couldn't care less." I shrugged. "So, Euros. When can I see her?"

"I am going there tomorrow if you wish to accompany me." Sherlock sighed. I saw surprise flicker over John's face. I nodded.

"She confessed." Greg appeared beside me. "She in the interrogation room."

"Already?" I asked. I glanced at Sherlock and the same thought crossed our minds. "She's a cover."

"For the wives." Sherlock nodded. Greg sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

"What is going on?" John asked.

"There's one sleeve of the shirt." I grinned.

"Bring the wives back in. They're the real killers." Sherlock told Greg.

"I have a migraine." He muttered as he walked away.

"Can someone explain?" John asked.

"There's the other sleeve." I raised my eyebrows at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Lyra is covering for the wives who actually did the killing. She was hired to find out if they were cheating and set them up to be killed by their own wife. Impressive."

"Very." Sherlock nodded. "But not enough."

"Yes." I finished my coffee and threw it in the wastebasket.

"Monique? What are you doing here?" A new voice entered the conversation. "Hello, Sherlock."

"Bill, you got caught with drugs again, didn't you?" I asked him. He grinned and nodded. "A brilliant mind trapped in a druggie."

"I could say the same about your alcoholism." He pointed out. I shrugged in response. Stupid genius.

"Alcoholism?" Sherlock asked. I glanced at him and shrugged. "Sage?"

"Beats being sober and bored." I shrugged. Sherlock stared at me with sad eyes. "Don't give me that look."

"Sage…" He reached for my arm but stopped himself. I stared at his hand before turning away.

"I'm going to the bar, coming Bill?" I asked. He nodded and said goodbye to Sherlock before following me out of the police station. We walked to the nearby bar and sat in a booth.

"What's wrong?" He asked after we ordered drinks. "When you're around Sherlock, you get angry. Why?"

I stared at the whiskey in my glass and sighed.

"You love him." Bill breathed. I narrowed my eyes at the glass and shook my head.

"I did at one point," I admitted. "Then I realized how lonely that would be."

"How many times?" He asked. We both knew what he was referring to. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Four."

"Will you try again."

"Most likely."

"When."

"I don't know."

"Please don't."

"I don't lie."

"I know." he breathed. His eyes wide as he stared at me. "You have a brilliant mind. Don't lose it, please."

I swallowed my drink in one gulp before staring at the empty glass. Pain radiates up my left arm from the conversation.

"Does Sherlock know?" Bill asked.

"He's smart. So probably." I shrugged. "Not like he would care."

"I care." He whispered. I stared at him in silence. "I know what you'll say, that you're not one anybody should care about, but I still care about you."

His clothes were a mess, his hair stuck up from not being combed and his eyes were bloodshot. He was a drug addict and only twenty-five. He was worried about me but he should be focusing on getting himself cleaned.

"Thank you, Bill." I forced a thin smile and nodded. "I'm going home now."

"Don't do anything." He said as I stood. I glanced at the ground before leaving. I never lied to anyone. I don't intend to start now. So I left without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat outside the cafe on the wire chairs, sipping my coffee while reading the news on my phone. My phone blared music into my ears through the black earbuds. Soon the chair across from me got pulled out. I recognized the hands folded on the table but made no move to respond to them.

"Look at me." He said. I took a deep breath before putting the phone down and taking out one earbud.

"What?" I asked. John sighed and stared at me.

"I don't know you very well but you know Sherlock. What happened between you two?" He asked. I tilted my head at him and frowned.

"He disappeared when I needed him most. Shit went down hill. What more do you want." I shrugged.

"I want to know why he didn't sleep at all last night and was still mumbling about you this morning."

"Is he high?" I asked. John shook his head. "Then I don't know."

"What went down hill?"

"My mental state."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Monique."

"You'll just go tell Sherlock."

"I won't."

"You suck at lying."

"Perhaps."

"Do you know what happens when you lose everyone you care about? Not just one person, but everyone at the same time?" I asked him. He shook his head. "You die. On the inside and it hurts so much. You wish you could just end it all."

"Oh, Monique…" John breathed. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I lost Sherlock, then both my parents. All within the week. When Sherlock appeared at my apartment last month I punched him in the face. I was so mad." I shook my head.

"How did they die?" He asked.

"A bomb. Aimed for me. I never found out who."

"Why didn't you ask Sherlock to help?"

"Because he was gone… and I couldn't figure it out. Asking for his help when he came back would be admitting I was an idiot. I can't do that. Not to Sherlock, not to anyone." I grit my teeth and shook my head. "I can't do that."

"You're not an idiot." Sherlock sat in the third chair at the wire table. "You're young but smart. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you would have deduced it on your own." I shrugged.

"I never deduce you." Sherlock shook his head. "Not even by accident."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're much too smart to let anything slip so I don't bother." He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Lier," I growled.

"Yes." He nodded. John glanced between us. "I'm going to see Euros. Are you coming?"

"Yes."

"Let's go. John, you should go pick up Rosie from Ms. Hudson." Sherlock said, waving down a cab. John stood and walked into the apartment beside the cafe. We got in the cab. "You should have told me."

"You left."

"I was pretending to be dead."

"That doesn't make it better."

"I was saving you."

"It really worked." I rolled my eyes.

"Moriarty had a sniper on everyone I care about. Unless I died, he would kill them. I couldn't let that happen." He explained.

"One word was all I needed." I bit my lip and shook my head. "One word."

"I'm sorry." He breathed. I stared at him in shock. "Let me see your arm."

"What happened to never deducing me," I asked.

"I'm not, you're rubbing at it. It's pretty obvious." He shrugged. I glanced at my hand before forcing it flat against my thigh. "Let me see."

"No." I shook my head, meeting his eyes. Sea blue stared at my grey eyes and he sighed. The cab pulled to a stop at the airport. We walked to the helicopter and got in. For the next hour, we were silent as the helicopter flew over the blue sea towards the prison that held his little sister.

"Euros," I said as we walked in. She stared at me through the glass.

"Monique. You're still alive." She asked. Her voice came through the speakers.

"Yes." I nodded. "How have you been?"

She glanced around the cell, her eyes thoughtful. Then she turned them back on me.

"Do you remember, the hospital?" She asked. I glanced at Sherlock before nodding. "Remember when we would play at night, I would play the violin and you would sing?"

"Yes."

"They took you away."

"They let me go."

"I was left all alone after that."

"I know."

"Did they fix you?"

"No."

"Me neither, they just locked me up here." She touched the glass. "I'm glad you are better."

"Thank you." I nodded. Her eyes glanced at Sherlock. I followed her eyes and noticed Sherlock staring at me.

"Has she caught your attention brother?" Euros asked him. He stiffened and stared at her. "Beautiful little thing isn't she. Like a butterfly. Yet her mind is a wind storm. Tearing her apart. Will you help her?"

"Euros," I said, trying to sound calm but I wished she would shut up right then. "Enough."

"She's a broken thing." Her eyes flickered back to me. "All alone in the mind. Isolation isn't healthy."

I glanced at the empty room then back at the girl. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What do you know of the bomb that was meant to kill me two years ago?" I asked. She tilted her head at me. "What do you know Euros?"

"What makes you think I would know anything?" She asked. I grinned, matching her own.

"Because you listen," I said. "What do you know."

"It was done by a man who calls himself the Pirate. He was trying to kill you because you know who he is." She said. I frowned at her.

"Pirate? Who would I know that would call themselves Pirate?" I shook my head. "I don't know who that is."

"Then you might want to figure it out before he tries again." Euros said. I bit my lip and glanced at Sherlock.

"I don't know who that is…" I repeated. Before he could answer an explosion rocked the building, shuddering the thick cement walls. "What the hell!"

I glanced at Euros and even she looked confused. She met my eyes and shook her head.

"This isn't me this time." She promised. I looked at Sherlock who grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door.

"We need to go." He muttered. His eyes widened as another explosion happened this time much closer.

"Keep her safe Sherlock." Euros called as we left the cell. The guards had left their posts except for two.

"Head to the main office, Mr. Holmes." One of them said. Sherlock nodded and pulled me after him.

"No, in here." I hissed, pulling him into a closet. I gripped his arm as the door closed behind us. Outside soldiers and guards ran past. Soon gunshots filled our eas. I bowed my head against Sherlock's shoulder and closed my eyes.

 _Listen to me, you don't have to do this._

 _You always were the optimist._

 _Please._

 _Goodbye old friend._

I gasped, gripping his jacket harder as the same voice filled the hallway.

"Have you found her?"

"No, sir."

"Well hurry up, the military would have been alerted by now. We have five minutes. Check the main office."

"Yes, sir."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around me, pressing my face into his chest to silence me. I could feel his heartbeat, growing faster by the second. The strong footsteps walked closer until they were right in front of our door. I bit my lip and held my breath until they moved away from the door. Sherlock began shifting, pulling me to the corner closest to the door. The footsteps returned, this time stopping at the door. Sherlock turned his back so I was pinned in the corner. The door opened, forming a wall behind Sherlock. I raised my head and met Sherlock's eyes in the dim light that crept around the door. He gave his head the slightest of shakes.

"Anything?" the voice asked.

"No sir." the man closed the door again. I released the breath I had been held and loosened my grip on Sherlock's jacket. We listened as footsteps rushed past us. It felt like forever before Mycroft's voice filled the hallway.

"Sherlock?" He called. Sherlock gave a breath of relief and opened the door. We stepped out to see Mycroft almost running down the hall. "Sherlock, what happened?"

"A man called the Pirate," I answered. I glanced down the hall. "He's after me."

"Why?" Mycroft asked. I glanced at Sherlock before shaking my head.

"I don't know…" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is he?"

"I don't know!" I yelled for the fifth time. "I don't know anyone who would be trying to kill me."

"You attended university for a year when you were seventeen, anyone of interest?" Sherlock asked.

"I can't remember." I folded my hands over my eyes. "I have no memory of my life between the ages of ten and seventeen. You know that. All I remember is meeting you."

"The time you were in the mental asylum." Sherlock nodded. "We need to find out what happened in there."

"I am not going back there." I snapped. John stared at me in confusion. "I can't… go back there."

Sherlock crouched in front of me and took my hands. I stared at the floor, ignoring his probing eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered. His voice softer than I've ever heard it. I glanced at him and before I could look away our eyes locked. "I don't know what you went through there, but we need to know if anyone there would be trying to kill you now."

"I can't…" I whispered. Tears burned my eyes. "You know I can't."

"I'll be right there with you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He whispered back. I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. He bent his head against mine. I nodded, telling him I'd go.

"I hate this place," Sherlock muttered. I gripped his hand in silence and glanced at John. His own eyes were wide as he took in the hospital like building that somehow gave off the sense of fear.

"You were locked up here for seven years?" John asked.

"Six. I got out just after my sixteenth birthday and met Sherlock the next week." I mumbled.

"I don't know what happened here but she was traumatized. She tried to hide it but it was clear. When I asked she freaked out. That's when…" Sherlock trailed off. I knew what he was going to say. _That's when I stopped deducing her._ Every time he did it I felt like I was back here, being an atom under a microscope.

"Mr. Holmes. Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Forance." A man met us outside the large iron gate. The twisted metal that always seemed to be twisting whenever I was looking away. "Ms. Salvia?"

I stepped behind Sherlock even more and stared at the ground. John patted my shoulder and stared at the creepy doctor.

"I need to see Monique's files. Now." Sherlock said.

"I'm sorry I can't give you them without-" Forance started to say.

"He has my permission," I stated to Sherlock's back.

"Oh, then follow me." He opened the smaller gate for pedestrians to walk through and waved us in. I gripped Sherlock's hand tighter as we walked up the winding path to the doors of the hospital. We walked in, the familiar smells flooded my nose. Sherlock paused and stared at me, then without hesitating took off his scarf and wrapped it around my neck, folding it high on my face to help block out the smell. I breathed in his scent and relaxed a fraction. I nodded at Sherlock and we continued deeper into the hospital. We walked into the offices and Forance told us to take a seat. Then he disappeared into a back room.

"Sherlock, I doubt whatever scared Monique this much would be shown to us," John whispered in his chair. I nodded at Sherlock.

"I know, when we're distracting him I want you to go into that room and find whatever you can on Sage." Sherlock hissed. John stood and began pacing. The doctor returned and sat across from us. He handed the file to Sherlock and sat back as he opened it. "Anything I should know about her treatment?"

"Who are you anyway?" Forance leaned forward. At the same time, John slipped into the back room.

"Anything about her treatment I should know?" Sherlock repeated. Forance stared at Sherlock before shaking his head. I gripped his scarf in my hands and stared at my file over his shoulder. "You gave her Clozapine? That for schizophrenia."

"Yes. At the time we believed she had schizophrenia." Forance nodded.

"It almost killed her." He stared at the doctor. "Severe weight loss, hyperglycemia, she flatlined on it."

I peered over his shoulder before glancing at the doctor. He shrugged helplessly.

"We had no idea she would react like that when talking about it." He said.

"She took it for two months. You're telling me you didn't notice any change for two months until she flatlined?" Sherlock yelled. He stood and slammed his hands on the desk. Forance didn't even flinch as he stared up at Sherlock.

"Who are you exactly." He asked.

"What else did you do to her." Sherlock hissed.

"Electroshock therapy, among other things." John entered with a thick file in his hands. Forance's eyes widened when he recognized the files.

"Those don't concern you." He snapped. I stood and took them from John before Forance could. I held it up to him, showing him my name on the front.

"It concerns me. Sit down." I growled. This time his eyes widened at my sudden change in demeanour. I sat beside Sherlock and gave him the file. He held up a memory drive from the file.

"Videos I'm guessing?" He asked Forance without needing an answer.

"Dr. Forance, I recommend telling Sherlock what's on that drive before he watches it. It would be safer for you." John added, taking the seat beside me.

"She wasn't a patient, was she? She was an experiment." Sherlock hissed, still leaning on the desk. Forance nodded. "What did you do to her."

"Can't she tell you?" Forance asked. I shook my head. "Of course not, you would have suppressed those memories."

"We're taking these files. Is there anything else?" Sherlock asked. Forance shook his head. For once I knew he wasn't lying. Sherlock scared him more than anyone else right then.

"Markus, show these three out, please." Forance waved at one of the nurses. His eyes locked on me and he nodded. I grabbed Sherlock's hand again as a pit opened in my stomach. As soon as we were out of the gates I took a deep breath and buried my face in Sherlock's scarf.

"I'm going to be sick," I mumbled, sinking to my knees. John knelt beside me and rubbed my back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is she alright?" Markus called from inside the gate. I looked up and stared at him. I knew those eyes. Those black, depthless eyes. I know them.

"John, catch her!" Sherlock snapped, lunging towards me. I stared at him in confusion before fainting.

"Monique? Monique, wake up." A voice lured me awake. I opened my eyes and stared into the deep blue ones that stared at me.

"William?" I mumbled. I blinked and the rest of the face came into focus. Mycroft.

"No, he left about an hour ago to get something to eat. What happened?" He took a seat in the visitor's chair. Then I realized I was in a hospital bed. I jerked up and glanced around, noticing in relief it was a normal hospital. "You fainted, why?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Where's John?"

"He left with Sherlock I believe. They asked me to escort you to their flat as soon as you woke up if they weren't here." Mycroft explained. "Get dressed and we'll head over."

With that he stood and walked out, closing the door behind him. I stood and got dressed in the clothes that were sitting on the corner of the bed. Then I followed Mycroft out to his car.

"My brother…" Mycroft began. "Is a complicated person who is very good at making mistakes. As smart as he may be, he is a complete idiot."

"I know." I folded my hands on my lap and stared out the window.

"My point is, he is an idiot, so whatever happened between you two, get it sorted before either of you die." He rested his umbrella between his knees.

"Why do you think I care about him?" I asked. Mycroft grinned at me.

"Because he cares about you. He is very selective who he cares about. He cares about you so you must be special." Mycroft stated. "How did you meet my brother?"

"I suffer from insomnia so I was out walking around at like two in the morning. We literally ran into each other." I closed my eyes as I remembered that night.

 _Woah!_

 _Are you alright?_

 _Yes, fine. What are you doing outside at this time?_

 _What are you?_

 _Young, about sixteen, you wear boots without a heel so sensible footwear and clothing choices. Clean nails but your hands shake. You don't wear makeup ever, evidence from your complexion and lack of residue. Your eyes-._

 _Don't do that! It's creepy!_

 _You were in a mental hospital, weren't you?_

 _Alright, my turn. Older but a young face, about thirty. You keep your collar up almost as a barrier to the rest of the world. You're used to running evident because you're not out of breath but I've been hearing you running for quite a while. Messy hair but that might just be from running. Intelligent but there's something off…_

 _Were you in a mental hospital recently?_

 _How do you know?_

 _Because you look like me when I got out, but worse._

 _Yes._

 _Oh, poor child…_

 _My name is Sage._

 _William._

"He told you his name?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes, I didn't know that was something he never did," I whispered. "He helped me, but then he just left."

"He died, in all legal terms. He faked his death because a man named Jim Moriarty had snipers trained on everyone Sherlock cared about. The snipers wouldn't leave unless Sherlock killed himself. So he did." Mycroft shrugged.

"Did Sherlock go to a mental hospital when he was younger?" I asked. Mycroft tilted his head before nodding. "How long?"

"Three years." He said. I stared at the window and nodded. "What happened to you when you were in one? I asked Sherlock but he wouldn't tell me."

"I don't know," I mumbled. "My brain suppressed those memories."

"Interesting," Mycroft muttered. The care pulled to a stop outside 221B. We got out and I followed Mycroft inside. Ms. Hudson met me at the door.

"Monique, it's been so long." She hugged me.

"Hi, Ms. Hudson." I forced a smile. Mycroft rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. I escaped Ms. Hudson's arms and followed Mycroft up the stairs. There Mycroft walked into the apartment without knocking. I hesitated at the door and peered in. The flat was a mess. Papers littered the ground and on the computer played a video. John sat in his chair watching from a distance while Sherlock sat at the desk, his eyes locked on the screen.

"Mycroft." John greeted. Sherlock paused the video as I entered. Without a word he stood and walked over to me. Then I realized his eyes were red-rimmed. He cupped my face and stared at my eyes before enveloping me in a tight hug.

"William?" I asked, my voice muffled in his chest.

"Mycroft," John whispered, pulling him out of the apartment. I heard the door close behind them. I pressed my hands against his stomach and tried to pull away.

"What is it?" I asked, staring at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at me, shaking his head. "Will?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling his arms tight around me again. "I'm sorry, Sage."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ten times in six years." I sat in Sherlock's chair, wrapped in a blanket. John nodded, holding up a piece of paper.

"Every time you flatlined they recorded it and how long you were dead. A total of two hours you've been legally dead." He read. He held up another piece and began reading it. "What the…"

"What?" Sherlock asked from the desk. He was still reviewing the footage. I looked at a page from my pile.

"They treated her for schizophonia for three years," John said.

"Will…" I whispered. The words on the page blurred.

"She doesn't have any signs of it. Why would they treat her for that?" John continued.

"Will…" I repeated. My eyes locked on the page.

"I wonder if that was done on purpose." Sherlock mused. "Perhaps to cause memory loss."

"Sherlock…" I whispered. I couldn't make my voice go higher than that.

"What is it?" Sherlock turned to face me. I remained frozen with the piece of paper. Sherlock took the page and began reading it. "Oh, my…"

"What is it?" John asked, leaning forward in his chair. I ran my hands under my hair.

"They gave her a lobotomy," Sherlock whispered. John stared at me, his eyes wide.

"How did no one know this?" John asked.

"Because I don't have rights…" I realized. I began searching through the papers. "No birth certificate, no social insurance number, nothing. In the law, I'm not alive."

"An experiment, not a patient," Sherlock whispered. His eyes lit up as something clicked in his mind. "John, do you remember the case with Bluebell?"

"Yes of course." John nodded. "We were almost arrested, again."

"Remember asking if they did any cloning? Dolly the sheep." Sherlock frowned. "They didn't answer us when we asked about human cloning. If they were able to clone humans, then in all legal terms they wouldn't be alive."

I stared at them. So I was a clone, huh. My mind began racing as I thought.

"What if I escaped the lab, tried to find help but they thought what I was describing was caused by schizophrenia. That's why they treated me for it." I asked. Sherlock nodded.

"When none of the medications worked they had to try something drastic." He agreed. "A lobotomy."

"Pirate, why would he be trying to kill you?" John asked.

"Because I know something I shouldn't." I realized.

"You just can't remember it." Sherlock nodded.

"And your parents?" John asked.

"Adopted," I explained. "Kind of, when the hospital released me, they let me stay with them until I found my parents. As the years went on they started treating me more like their kid than a guest. I just started calling them my parents."

"So what do you know that they don't want you to know…" Sherlock pressed his hands together and stared at me. "John, call Mycroft, we're going back to that lab."

John nodded and dug out his phone. He stood and walked into the kitchen to make the call while Sherlock stared at me.

"Why would they be cloning people?" I asked, almost to myself. "Weaponry?"

"Intelligence." Sherlock decided. "It has to have something to do with intelligence."

"Government work?" I mused.

"Perhaps." Sherlock agreed. We folded our hands and stared at each other as we thought.

"You two are creepy when you do that," John mentioned. "Find anything in your mind palace, Sherlock?"

"Mind palace! That's it!" Sherlock jumped up, making me jump. "Sage, search your mind palace. See if you can figure out what you're missing."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I never really used my mind palace anymore but it was still there. Still as clear as ice.

 _I opened my eyes and looked around the apartment. Sherlock's apartment. Three files sat on the desk. I opened the yellow folder. William Sherlock Holmes, thirty-seven, drug addiction, mental patient between the ages of nine and twelve, I snapped the file close. I opened the blue file. John Watson, Afghanistan army doctor, forty-five. I snapped that one shut as well. The green file, Martha Hudson, landlady of 221B Baker st., ex-husband ran a drug cartel. I put that file down too. I scanned the rest of the apartment and found a grey file in the kitchen. Mycroft Holmes, forty-four, government official, eldest brother of Sherlock and Euros. I closed it and picked up the teal file underneath. Eurus Holmes, thirty-six, the youngest sibling of the Holmes, institutionalize at the age of five for psychosis, killed Victor Trevor, set Musgrave a flame. I put that file down and scanned the apartment. I walked down the stairs and opened the door._

 _I stepped into a new apartment, my current living room. I already knew what the files here would contain. Facts about psychology, human mannerisms, how to read someone. I walked to my room and glanced at the files on my bed. Medication, sociology, pathology, biology._

 _I walked to the balcony doors and opened them, stepping into the home of Ms. and Mr. Jackson. On the kitchen table was four files._ **Monique, we need to go now.** _I picked the first two up, the files on the Jacksons and put them aside._ **Monique?** _I picked up the third and opened it. Herbs, Lavender, used by many as the smell assist in relaxing, about thirty species of lavender. Peppermint often used to settle the stomach, six hundred varieties of mint plants._ **She won't wake up, not when she's in her mind, I'll just carry her.** _I closed the file and picked up the last. Mythology, Greek, Roman, Norse. I closed that one too and scanned the rest of the kitchen. I walked to the back door and opened it. Within the frame, I saw a hospital hall stretching out. I took a step in before flying back out._

"Shit!" I gasped, opening my eyes. I jerked when I realized we were in a car. I looked beside me where Sherlock sat, on my other side was John.

"Did you find anything?" Sherlock asked. I shook my head, rubbing at it as a dull throb began behind my eyes.

"No, I got thrown out," I explained. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. "I feel like a hammer hit my head."

"Thrown out?" Sherlock asked. I nodded, sitting back and keeping my eyes closed. "I wonder why."

"Because if she couldn't handle remembering it yet," John said. I nodded. "Should we bring Monique into the lab? What if they sent her killer."

"Which is why we'll disguise her." Sherlock shrugged. I opened my eyes and blinked, trying to clear the fogginess from my head.

"As?" I asked.

"A guard," Mycroft answered, throwing a bag at me. Sherlock caught it before I could and placed it on my lap. I opened it and peered at the guards uniform.

"Are we seriously playing dress up?" I asked. All three of them nodded. I shrugged off my jacket and threw it on the ground. "At least the uniform is loose."

I pulled the uniform over my normal clothes before tying my hair back in a bun and putting the hat on.

"How do I look," I asked.

"Boring," Mycroft stated.

"Good," Sherlock said at the same time. Mycroft raised his eyebrows in the rearview mirror. The car pulled to a stop and we climbed out. Mycroft handed me a card and approached the gate.

"Mycroft Holmes, I'm here to do an inspection," Mycroft said. The guards nodded and we walked in. I fell step between Mycroft and Sherlock.

"Keep your head down." Sherlock hissed. I pulled my hat lower and nodded. We followed another guard to the elevators.

"Level B6" Mycroft commanded. The guard glanced at Mycroft before nodding. I stood behind Sherlock, my eyes downcast. The elevator doors opened and we walked into an eerily familiar room. "Jacqui Stapleton. My name is Mycroft Holmes. I'm here to talk about your cloning program."

The doctor glanced at Sherlock and narrowed her eyes. Around us, dogs and cats waited impatiently in cages. She turned back to talk to Mycroft. My eyes caught sight of a small door behind the cages. I glanced at Jacqui before slipping towards it. I scanned my card and waited for it to unlock before slipping in. I nearly screamed when I saw what waited inside. Three bodies with my face laid on tables. One had her head split open. One was being dissected by two scientists and the other sat in a waiting chair. She looked over at me, her eyes blank. Lining the back was were seven cloning tubes. Each one having a different stage in development. I scrambled back through the door.

"What are you doing back there." Jacqui snapped. I spun around and stared at her before running to Sherlock's side.

"Sage?" He whispered. John crept forward, ignoring the doctor's protest and opened the door again.

"Sherlock. You need to see this." John said. Sherlock glanced at me before going to John's side.

"You're not a guard." Jacqui realized.

"Mycroft, they're cloning people." Sherlock returned to my side.

"Sage Monique Salvia, The first successful clone." Jacqui realized.

"Time to go." Sherlock put his hand on my back and pushed me towards the elevator.

"She's not leaving this place." Jacqui waved at the guards who stepped to block the elevator. "She is the property of this lab."

"You cannot own people." Sherlock glared at her.

"She's not a person, she is a clone, a rogue one at that," Jacqui said. I glanced at the door before looking at Sherlock.

"Who is the Pirate?" Sherlock asked. John touched my shoulder, making me turn to look at the guards. Their hands shifted towards the guns at their side.

"Who?" Jacqui asked.

"The Pirate, the man hunting Sage." Sherlock clarified.

"Why would anyone be hunting for that damn clone, other than to bring her back here," Jacqui asked.

"Dr. Stapleton. Cloning humans are against every human right and law this country has about cloning. I suggest you answer my brother question now." Mycroft said quietly. Jacqui glanced between them before sighing.

"Here's what I know. When Sage turned eight she was sent to work at a military base, They didn't tell me which one. From there she worked perfectly, just as I designed her to do. She could get inside terrorist minds and tell us exactly their next move. She stopped more than twenty terrorist attacks in two years. Then I got a call. She had gone rogue. I don't know why or where but she was gone." Jacqui shook her head.

"Which government base?" Mycroft asked.

"I don't know. It was coded. I got updates every month as per our deal." Jacqui shook her head.

"Who did you make the deal with?" Sherlock asked.

"A man called Matthew. No last name." Jacqui said.

"We need the files and anything on your conversations with Matthew. Now." Sherlock commanded, his eyes murderous. Jacqui glanced at Mycroft and noticed the same expression on his face.

"Let's go to my office." Jacqui relented. We walked to a small office by the elevators. Jacqui dug through a file cabinet and pulled out a thick file with the initials SMS on it. "We had been working on human cloning for ten years, all subjects suffered brain damage and die soon after being released from the cloning tubes. Sage was the first to live past the age of eight. Once we were sure she would live we lined up the buyer."

Sherlock took a file and began skimming it. I glanced around the office before walking to the computer. Ignoring Jacqui's protest I logged on and clicked on the bottom right corner. A secret file opened, requesting a password. WILLIAM. A single file opened.

 _Matthew is a man of power. The terrorists call him the pirate of power. He takes everything from everyone and turns it on them. Secrets, money, anything that can be used against someone. I was brought here to stop the terrorists but now I realize I have to stop him. I have a list of his safe houses and enemies. I just need to get off this damn island. I heard about the man called Sherlock. If someone else manages to unlock this, send for him. This file is meant for him. He may be the only one that can stop the Pirate._

 _51 45 15N 1 15 41W_

 _52 34 57N 1 59 04W_

53 24 36N 2 59 46W

51 52 41N 4 35 35W

53 16 37N 7 29 53W

Uniqa Milon

Frank Shefaire

Valery Elis

Haley Kyles

Ash N. I. Paltom

"Sherlock," I called. I quickly grabbed a pen and began writing the names on a piece of paper and the numbers. Sherlock leaned on the desk beside me and began reading it. "What are the numbers?"

"Coordinates." He answered without hesitating. "You wrote this, did you not?"

"I think I did." I stared at the names in annoyance. "I was young, but anagrams were easy for me to make. I'll have to work on this for a while."

"Can't you just look at it and figure it out?" John asked.

"No. I may have combined all the letters of the names instead of just the one name. I'll need to work on it." I answered. I folded the paper into my pocket and nodded at Sherlock. Then I deleted the file. I turned and glared daggers at Jacqui.

"I'm leaving, I'm not your property, understood?" I growled. Her eyes widened and she nodded at me.

"Then let's go," Sherlock said. We walked to the elevators, glaring at the guards as we passed and left the lab. Once in the car, I pulled out the paper and began thinking. I ignored Sherlock's chattering as he worked through his own mind and Johns questions.

"I need a pen." I snapped. I caught the pen Mycroft threw back at me. I began writing, trying to keep up with my mind.

Uniqa Milon [Mali O'Quinn]

"You found one?" Sherlock asked. I waved my hand at him to silence him. In mind, my I shuffled the letters again for the next one.

Frank Shefaire [Kerian Shaffer]

I stared at the next one, my headache from earlier returning. I rubbed my forehead and stared at the name but the letters shifted, moving in random paths. I couldn't see when it stopped, what words it was making.

"Sage?" Sherlock asked. My hands began shaking. I dropped the pen, then the paper. "Sage."

I felt my eyes flicker shut and I fell back. I heard them talking but not their words. Only sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just a quick note. I will now be updating this story every Thursday. I'm trying to set up a schedule because I am posting multiple stories both here and on Fictionpress._**

 ** _Thank you TheBlondeWhovian for your review, I'm glad you like the story so far. I love seeing reviews from you guys._**

 ** _-FlameRider_**

 _I opened my eyes to the mental hospital._

 _Isn't this a surprise. A voice made me turn. Dr. Forance stood behind me. His grin wicked as he walked past me, deeper into the hospital. You shouldn't be here. He said._

 _Where should I be? I asked. He glanced back and nodded behind me. I turned to see a large metal door behind me. I tilted my head, ignoring the files that sat on a stretcher and walked to the door. I pushed it but an annoyed beep made me look at the keypad. I knelt beside it and stared at it. I need the code. 2004. The red light flashed. Not my birth year. It has to be a number I know. 2020. Red light. 2022. Red light. I sat back and sighed. What could it be._

 _You have to remember. I turned and stared at the girl. Her wide eyes locked on me. Wake up._

I jolted, grabbing at the sheets under me. I was in the hospital again. The beeping to my left made me look over. The heart monitor. I looked to my right and saw Sherlock sleeping in the chair. In the chair beside him was Bill. I was surprised he even came into the hospital. His eyes were open but unfocused. I followed his gaze to the heart monitor as it picked up speed, recording my startling wake-up. I turned back as Bill stood and walked to the bed. He sat beside me, his eyes intense as they scanned my face. He had been watching the heart monitor for me to wake up.

"Hey," I whispered, my throat dry and sore. Without answering he put his hands under my neck and felt the back. I held still until he pulled away. "No injuries."

"I was checking." He answered. I narrowed my eyes, taking in the slightly different look he had today. His eyes weren't as red, his hair combed down and his skin was clammy. I tilted my head in silent question. "I… nevermind."

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and took my hand in both of his. He turned it over and traced the feather-light scars that marred my wrist up to my elbow. He shook his head and raised it. "Where is the list?"

"Here." He leaned over and took the sheet from the table beside me. I had found two.

"Can you figure out these coordinates for me?" I asked, my throat burning. He read the list before pulling out his phone. While he was doing that I stared at the unsolved names. Valery Elis. I found a pen and twisted it in my hand as I thought. Ellis Avery. I wrote it down. Bill took the pen and wrote down the first coordinate. Oxford. I took the pen back and found the next name. Haley Kyles is Kyle Ashley. Bill took the pen and wrote down the next three. Walsall, Liverpool, and Llanboidy.

"You're awake." Sherlock woke up then. Bill glanced at him then at me. I forced a thin smile then returned to the last name. Ash N. I. Paltom. Bill wrote down the last location. Tullamore. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I rubbed my eyes and stared at the name as pain rushed through my head. "I can't figure out this name."

"Take a break. You have almost all of them done." Bill said. He took the page and stood, letting Sherlock take his spot.

"So where can we find Matthew?" He asked.

"In the note, I had said to give you the list. I must have known only you could understand it." I frowned. Sherlock stood and nodded at Bill.

"I'm going to check the names you have. Bill stay with her." He said before grabbing his coat and pulling up the collar. I met Bill's eyes and rolled my own. He grinned and we watched Sherlock rush out. Bill sat back on the bed and stared at me.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, lowering his eyes. I scanned his appearance again. "Have you stopped taking drugs?"

"I'm trying." He said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Then I smiled.

"Good." I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad."

"I can't help you if I can't help myself." He whispered. I remembered telling him that when I first met him. Only I had been saying it about myself. He had found me bleeding to death in my apartment after Sherlock had sent him to find me. I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Thank you," I said without warning. I opened my eyes and stared at him. "For putting up with me all this time. You've been the only reason I'm alive. Thank you."

Bill stared at me in shock before smiling and nodding. He held out an arm for me. I sat up and let him wrap his arms around me. After hesitating, I wrapped my arms around him. A voice made us both freeze.

"You've never been the emotional one," he said. I raised my head from Bill's shoulder, my eyes turning wide. "Hello, Sage."

Bill let me got and stood, putting himself between the man and me. Pirate grinned. His blackened eyes watchful.

"I supposed that's what made you so good at your job. A child pretending to be trapped to get information out of terrorists." Pirate shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I never thought you would use it on me though. You really were the best clone that pathetic lab could make."

"Pirate." I hissed. I carefully pulled the needle out of my arm, using Bill to hide my movements. "Why are you hunting me."

"Why do you think?" He teased. I stood, narrowing my eyes at him. Bill's hands tightened into fists.

"You're planning something. And when I figure out what, I will stop you." I growled. He pulled out two guns, aiming one at me and one at Bill.

"No, you won't." He smiled. "Let's go. Sage."

I glanced at Bill and shook my head. He took a sharp breath through his nose and forced his hands to relax.

"Fine." I turned to Pirate. He kept a gun trained on Bill as I stepped forward. "Just don't hurt him."

"Cute. But both of you are coming." He smiled. "Come on, boy."

"Touch him and I will kill you," I growled. He winked and stepped back into the hallway. We stepped out and I noticed three nurses knocked out on the ground. With the guns pressed to our backs, he led us down the hallway until we reached the door. Then out to a black van. "Subtle."

"Shut up." He pressed the gun into Bill's back. I snapped my mouth shut. He forced us into the back then slammed the doors shut. Bill stumbled to the ground but I managed to catch myself. I sunk to the ground as the van started moving.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered, putting my face in my hands. I felt Bill sit beside me. "You're going to be killed because of me."

"This isn't your fault." He said. I raised my head and shot him a look that he couldn't see.

"I should have killed him," I whispered. "I'm sure I had the chance at one point."

The silence spread out between us. He found my hand in the dark and held it.

"I should have killed him…"


	6. Chapter 6

_I stared at the keypad again. The little girl behind me was humming a song. I glanced back at her. She looked about ten._

 _Are you a clue? I asked her. She stopped humming and stared at me. I tilted my head and took a sharp breath. You're me, aren't you?_

 _Yep. She said. I turned back to the keypad. The year I started at the army base. I raised a hand and carefully typed, 2014. The light flashed green. I glanced at the girl but she was gone. The steel door slid open._

 _Well done. The doctor approached me and nodded at the door. Let's find out what he's up to, shall we?_

 _He faded into a soft mist before disappearing. I walked through the steel door. Instead of the usual files, it was a movie. I stood in front of the old projector, listening to the clicks as it played. On the screen was a man whose face was broken and bloodied and a younger me._

 _If you really want to leave. You have to tell me. The younger me said to the man. He jerked at the handcuffs. If you don't, they will kill us. She continued._

 _I will die for my cause. The man growled. The girl bowed her head and began crying. The man's eyes softened and he bowed his own head. There is a bomb planted at forty-nine St. and Luxenberg._

 _Thank you. The girl jerked her head up, her eyes dry. Matthew! I have it._

 _What? You're working with them! The man asked as the girl stood. She walked to the door and banged on it. The door opened and another man came in. He held a gun which he raised and shot the man in the head. Then the gunner and the girl left the room._

I opened my eyes as the van stopped. I gripped Bill's hand tighter.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I felt soft pressure on my forehead.

"Still not your fault." He breathed. The doors opened, bathing us in burning light. I squinted, trying to make my eyes adjust fast.

"Let's go." Pirate snapped. We stumbled out into a large empty room. Behind Pirate stood a team of soldiers. I pushed Bill behind me and glared at Pirate. "Cute. Let's go clone."

The soldiers flooded around us and pushed us to follow Pirate through the compound.

"I'm really sorry about those folks," Pirate said over his shoulder. "They seemed like nice people, but they wouldn't tell me where you were. So we planted the bomb with them. As soon as you opened the door one of my men got excited and detonated it."

"They were innocent," I growled. He shrugged.

"They didn't give me my information." He answered.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "You said you wanted me dead, if that was true then you would have killed me already."

"You were always so smart." He breathed. "But as you know, ignorance is bliss."

"So you won't tell me." I rephrased. He looked back and smiled. He turned to the guards.

"Put them in the cell. I want four guards on them at all time," he commanded. "The rest of you with me."

The team split in half. Pirate and his group went down one hall while we continued down ours. Two guards in front of us and two behind. I glanced at Bill, who nodded. I spun around, punching the pair behind us in the throats. I turned back as they fell and helped Bill. He had one in a headlock and the other was bringing up his gun. I dove my elbow into his gut, shocking him into dropping his gun. I punched his face and tore the gun away from him. I drew his knife and slit his throat. I turned back to the two still gasping for air and slit their throats as well. The last one managed to throw Bill off him and raised his gun. I threw the knife at his skull. The handle stuck out as blood began to pour. He dropped with a loud thump. Bill stared at the bodies then at me.

"Wow." He said. I nodded, my own eyes wide.

"I guess I have training." I shrugged. "Let's go."

"Where?" He asked. I looked down the hall as I thought. Then I grabbed the knife from the man's skull.

"This way," I said. We started running down the halls until I found the right room. "Here."

I opened the door to a computer room. Without hesitating, I threw it was the attendant. I turned to the next.

"Sage?" he asked. I hesitated. The older man stood from his chair and held his hands up. "You're alive? And back?"

"Henry?" I asked. The older man nodded. Flashes flickered in my mind. He helped me escape. I'm sure of it. "What happened? What did I find out that made Pirate want to kill me?"

"You found his plan." He sunk back in his chair. I glanced at Bill who closed the door.

"What plan?" I asked. He turned to the computer and pulled up a file.

"This one." He whispered. I leaned over his shoulder and began reading it.

"Oh, my gods," I whispered. Henry glanced at me.

"What is it?" Bill asked. I took a breath and glanced at him.

"He's working with them," I whispered. "He's going to blow up England."


	7. Chapter 7

"We need to get a hold of Sherlock." I glanced at the screen. "Can you print the map?"

"For you, of course." Henry nodded and began typing away.

"Bill, do you have your phone?" I asked. When I turned back to him he was already holding it out. His hand shook violently. I took the phone then put my hand on his arm. "Just hold on."

He nodded and bowed his head. I quickly dialled Sherlock's number. He answered after the first ring.

"Shut up and listen." I snapped. Henry passed me the map. I quickly listed the places where the bombs where. "Get a bomb squad to each place. It says he's going to set them off in a day."

"Where are you?" he asked. I glanced at Henry.

"Jameson military base." He said.

"Jameson Military base," I repeated to Sherlock. I stuffed the map into my pocket and grabbed Bill's hand. I hung up and nodded at Henry. "Thank you."

"Are you leaving again?" he asked. I nodded. "Don't forget this time."

"I kno— wait." I paused and stared at him. "How did you know I forgot?"

He bowed his head. With a single finger, he brought up a new file. Amnesia formula. A chemical mixture to induce amnesia.

"They let me go?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"I wish I knew." He whispered. Footsteps outside the door ran past. I tightened my hold on Bill and back to it. "Good luck."

I pulled the door open a crack and peered out. Once I was sure it was clear I opened it the rest of the way and pulled Bill after me.

"How do we get out?" He asked me. I glanced at him, noting how much he was shaking and sweating. The withdrawal was getting worse.

"So you're a killer now? Huh, Sage?" Matthew's voice echoed through the speakers. All around us footsteps echoed, growing close. "You can't escape. Not this time."

"This way." I pulled him down a hallway. My mind ran as I fought to remember the layout. We turned a corner and skidded to a stop. Ten guards marched towards us. I turned around to find five there. The way we came was filled with guards. "Shit."

"Those were good men. Apparently not good enough." Matthew said, this time in person. He stood behind five guards, a smirk on his twisted lips. "I'd forgotten that you were trained in fighting as well as manipulation."

"Blowing up all of England. That's pretty extreme, even for you." I held Bill behind me as I spoke.

"I have my reasons for everything I do. And you know it." Matthew snarled. I swallowed and glanced at Bill. A picture floated up. A child, her wide eyes. Holding her was a young woman.

"Jen and Penny," I whispered. What happened to them. My mind drew a blank.

"Lock them up. Now." Matthew snapped and stalked away. This time two guards grabbed my arms. Bill staggered as another two grabbed him. Matthew paused at the end of the hall and glanced back. "Put a gun on his head. She won't do anything."

With that, he turned the last corner. Two guards raised their guns and aimed it at Bill. I grit my teeth but let them lead us away. They locked us in a white room and left. Bill collapsed as soon as they let him go. I watched the door close, sealing us in the room.

"Sage…" Bill muttered. I glanced at him, he was shaking and looked ready to faint.

"Withdrawal. You're going to feel like absolute shit." I crouched beside him, still staring at the wall where the door once was. His light blue eyes were the colour of storm clouds. Pain filled them in a dark cloud. I pressed my lips together and folded my legs under me. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here."

He remained silent. I glanced down and noticed his eyes were closed. His shaking grew worse. I leaned back and stroked his hair. How to get out of a sealed room. Well, there must be a way for air to get in. I stared at the door. The wall seemed seamless. I crawled over to it and felt the wall. Nothing. I glared at the wall. Okay, now think, Matthew controls a portion of the English government. He lost his wife and child in something and he wants to blow up England to get revenge. He's got enough explosives to sink all of London. So why does he need me alive? I can manipulate people, and fight. Neither of that is useful in sinking a city. So what else can I do?

"Having my memories would help," I muttered. Mind Palace. I closed my eyes and pictured the Movie screen.

 _I was at the movie theatre again. This time the screen was dark. Great. I stood from sitting on the ground and walked to the doors that led out. I walked through into the base. I found my way to Henry's office. There I got on the computer. For a second I just stared at the screen, unsure what I was looking for. After a minute I typed in Jen._

 _A loud beep showed the two files. The first label 'for Jennie' was the explosion plans. The second was labelled 'Return'. It opened and for a minute I thought it was a file from the lab. It was actually. It was the file on how they changed the way of growing clones for me. The reason I lived was that there had been a power outage halfway through the growth cycle. They tried duplicating the outage but nothing. Each one dies when they turn sixteen. Now, why would Matthew have this file? I got to the end of it and found an added page. Powersurge halfway through the growth cycle, not an outage. Jennie first, then Penny. Use Sage blood to ensure successful growth. I leaned back in the chair and stared at the screen. He's going to clone them._

That's why I'm alive. I opened my eyes and stared at the wall. He's trying to clone his wife and child. He's going to use my blood to make sure they survive the growth cycle. He must think that there's something in my blood that could make sure they live. A horrible smell reached my nose. Bill had thrown up. Another symptom of withdrawal. He's going to die if he doesn't get to a hospital.

"Hey, idiot!" I yelled at the wall. "He's going to die."

"So?" Matthew asked through an unseen speaker.

"You lose him and I will kill myself. Let's see how well my blood works once it's been dead." I shouted. Silence. "I will. You have no clue what I've done. Now you're just giving me a reason to kill myself."

"I know what you've done." He snapped. "I've seen your hospital file. I know that he's been the one to bring you in each and every time."

"So you know how much he means to me," I smirked. "You know if he dies, I will follow."

I felt the necklace grow heavy around my neck. Hidden inside was a wicked blade that unfolded when I pushed the leaf design. I stared at the wall, all too aware of Bill's worsening body. He is going to die. And it would be my fault.

"If he dies. I die." I whispered. The wall cracked open and two guards ran in a grabbed me. They pinned me to the wall while the other two lifted Bill away. I jerked, trying to follow.

"He's going to the hospital," Matthew growled. "If you fight I will leave him here to die."

I froze. They carried him out and the guards dragged me into another white room. I watched for as long as I could as they carried him away.

"Now I expect your cooperation," Matthew said from a hidden speaker in the new room. I leaned against the wall and nodded. "Good."


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew stood in the doorway, watching as the doctor took blood from me. I glared at him but kept still.

"Thank you." He said once the doctor left.

"They won't be the same," I told him. "You can clone people but not memories."

"Shut up." He turned and left, sealing me in. I bowed my head. Come on Sherlock, where are you? I estimated I had been here for about six hours. Sherlock would have been looking for me for six hours.

"Come on William," I muttered. "Hurry up."

I felt the ground trembling. A shock wave. He's setting the bombs off early. I jerked my head up and stood. Slamming my hands on the wall where the door was. Come on Will. Find me. Hurry up. I slammed my hands again. I hear footsteps on the other side. I stepped back as the wall opened, revealing a breathless and wide-eyed Sherlock.

"Will!" I jumped into his arms. He laced his arms around me and smiled.

"Sage?" He muttered. Then he pulled back. "He's setting off the bombs, we need to stop him."

"How?" I tilted my head.

"He has to have a detonator," John said. I hadn't even noticed him behind Sherlock. "Where is Bill?"

"Sick. Matthew said he took him to the hospital but I don't believe him." I answered. I looked down the hall. A detonator. Control room. "Follow me."

We started running down the hall. Guard charged us but John and Sherlock shot them without hesitating. Right, left, left right. I skidded to a stop in front of a pair of double doors.

"Here?" Sherlock asked. I nodded and stepped back. They stood on either side and nodded at each other before opening the doors. Inside Matthew straightened from the console.

"Well, you've made more friends." He stated. I stepped in with Sherlock and John flanking me.

"Where is the detonator." I snapped. He smirked.

"You can't stop it. There is no way. No shut-off. I made sure of that." He grinned. Flashes flickered through my mind.

 _Listen to me, you don't have to do this. Matthew stared at the man, tears in his eyes. I jerked my eyes between them. The man raised his gun and fired two shots. The woman screamed and clutched at her child. Matthew fell to his knees, his eyes wide._

 _You always were the optimist. The gunman lowered the gun as the two fell. I grabbed Matthew's arm and tried to lift him._

 _Please. I cried. We need to go._

 _Goodbye old friend. The gunner raised the gun, this time at us. I stared at him. The prince smiled, his lips twisting. Goodbye. Brother._

 _Another shot rang out._

"He killed them!" I gasped. My eyes flew open and stared at Matthew. "You're brother killed them. Prince James."

"You remember." Matthew stared at me with dull eyes. "I made you forget, so you could be free. I made you forget so you wouldn't know my plan. But you came back. Like an idiot."

"Blowing up all of England to get back at him won't help," I said. "And you tried to kill me!"

"I didn't." Matthew shook his head. "I lied, don't ask me why because I don't know."

"He was protecting his brother." Sherlock realized. I frowned as Matthew nodded. Sherlock looks at me as he continued. "You knew James was a killer so he tried to kill you to keep quiet."

"You saved me?" I whispered, remembering I had paused going in the house because someone called my name. He called me. "Yet you took the blame for killing them."

"I guess I still want to protect James." Matthew turned and stared at the screens behind him. They showed the building falling as more bombs were destroyed. "This won't kill him. But he will lose everything. Just like he did to me."

"What about the people it will kill?" I snapped. He raised a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "You're no better than him."

"He! Took! Them!" Matthew spun, tears streaming from his red eyes. "Penny was six. Just six, she was supposed to start school that year!"

"How many kids will die in the bombs? How many six-year-olds will die before they start school?" John stepped forward, his voice low and comforting. "James deserves this, I agree. But those kids don't."

Matthew turned and stared at the screens. I could see his resolve shattering.

"Please Matt, help us stop it," I whispered. His shoulders slumped and he nodded. He stepped back, letting Sherlock rush through. Sherlock scanned the console, muttering to himself.

"You killed twenty-two people," Matthew muttered from the corner. "Before you were eight."

"So I hear," I answered, stepping beside Sherlock. "How do we stop it, Matthew?"

"You can't." Matthew sunk to the ground, covering his face. He began sobbing, muttering Jennie and Penny between gasps.

"Well, he's useless," Sherlock muttered, his switched through files and coding. I looked at John as he began reading over my shoulder. He took a shaking breath and shook his head. "John?"

"Nothing." He waved me aside and began his own searching. I walked to Matthew and crouched beside him.

"Matt, please, there has to be something. Something you're not thinking of." I begged. He uncovered his face, his eyes dark. "We can't let them die."

"There might be…" he mused. I stumbled back as he stood and pushed past Sherlock and John. He began typing so fast I couldn't follow it. "The kill code."


End file.
